


Jeric Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [1]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Fluff, M/M, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: giggly cuddles
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Jeric Drabble 1

Another terrified screech echoed through the apartment, and Jack slammed his textbook shut.

Walking out of his room as another scream happened, he sighed, “Eric is the movies scare you so much why do watch them?”

He held up a hand to silence Jack, “Shhhh this is a good part.” Eric screamed again as one of the boys was stabbed, and Jack grabbed the remote changing the channel, “Hey!”

“No.” Jack held a finger to his lips “No more.” Eric crossed his eyes to look at Jack’s finger, before licking it. “Ew! Eric!”

He just shrugged, and turned his attention back to the TV.

Jack sighed, lifting Eric’s legs and sitting down, before placing Eric’s legs in his lap. He brushed some popcorn off of his jeans, “You’re a mess.”

“You love me.” Eric retorted, throwing a piece of popcorn at Jack who caught it in his mouth laughing. Eric clapped, “And he scores!”

Jack rolled his eyes, letting go of Eric’s legs and climbing onto his lap, and kissing him softly, “”M in love with an idiot.”

Eric laughed, “You’re choice babe.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, faking a serious face, “You’re right. I go choose someone else hold on.”

He started to get up and Eric laughed, grabbing his waist and pulling him back in, “You’re never getting rid of me.”

Laughing, Jack rested his head against Eric’s chest “Wouldn’t want to anyways.”

They both sat in silence for a couple minutes giggling softly to themselves, before Eric spoke up, “Hey Jackie?”

Jack hummed

“What color is the wind.” He asked, already giggling to himself

Jack rolled his eyes, already preparing for a stupid joke, “I don’t know Er what color is it?”

Eric paused, trying to say the answer through his giggles, “It’s-….it’s blew.”

Jack will deny it till the day he dies, but he laughed. A full on out loud laugh, before slapping a hand over his mouth to hide it. Eric smiled still giggling and poked Jack’s side.

“You laughed!”

Still laughing Jack argued, “I did not!”

“Yes you did!”

Jack didn’t respond instead he buried his face in Eric’s chest. Eric wrapped an arm around a still giggling Jack, and smiled, “Oh I am so telling Shawn.”


End file.
